


Scars

by annabeth_the_spn_nerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between 14.11 and 14.12, Diary/Journal, M/M, POV Castiel, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_spn_nerd/pseuds/annabeth_the_spn_nerd
Summary: Castiel reflects on Dean and all of his scars.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote for my English class, and my teacher really liked it, so I figured I'd share it here, too. Because it was an assignment, it's not really obvious what's happening or who's speaking unless you watch the show, but it's still Destiel fanfiction, so...   
> Lol I'm such a nerd.

So many scars.

He had  _ so  _ many scars. How had I never noticed that before?

Knife cuts, bullet wounds...trips down the stairs.

There were so many, all of them with their own story. That’s why he likes them. He can remember all of the fights - and what he was fighting for.

But there weren’t just the physical scars. There is so much  _ pain  _ in his past, so much trauma. Nobody but him could probably ever go through any of the things he had without ending up in some sort of hospital, screaming at nothing and being forced to take medicine that made you feel crazier than you already were.

But he was strong. He was  _ more  _ than strong. No matter what happened, he just kept pushing on, because it was never about  _ him _ . It was about the people he was saving. 

Now he was preparing to die for his cause. For saving the world - saving everything. And I should let him. I really should. Because either everything dies, or one human does.

But, to me… that one human  _ is  _ everything.

I could never let him die. There has to be another way. There  _ has  _ to.

After everything, he deserves to live. And not live the way we’ve been living, but I mean, really  _ live. _ Have a home, a family, a life. That vacation on the beach, where there’s no monsters, no demons, no clouds on the horizon...just all of us. Finally together, finally at peace.

We’re not delusional. None of us have ever really expected to have that. But there has to be a way, right?

He is the one who taught me that you don’t have to be ruled by fate. That you can change your destiny. Write your own story. And that’s what we’ve been doing for the last ten years. Who says we can’t do it again?

We may not have much, but what we do have is each other. And our scars.

Maybe a lot of people are ashamed of their scars, but for us… they aren’t just unattractive marks. They’re our stories - the ones that we’ve rewritten for ourselves. And we love them.

 

And me… sitting here, scribbling in this little book… I watch the man who has become my everything, and I look at his scars, and I think… I love those scars. Because they tell the story he wrote for himself, and they show who he is. And I love him. More than anything in this world.

He can never know that. That would make this - this goodbye - so much harder.

But I want to, so badly. I want to tell him everything.


End file.
